


And All I Gave You Is Gone

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Frenemy Rivalry, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Sibling Rivalry, stoicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: When Sayu knew about Mello’s death, she cried. Alone, in her room, hidden by her mother, the remaining piece of her family.





	And All I Gave You Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! *^* I'm back in this fandom with a sort of Mello/Sayu fanfiction. Hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it. ;) It's not a real relationship, as you're going to see, but I wanted to focus on the possible bond that could be created between Sayu and Mello, two people who have always been forced to stand in the shadow of someone else (respectively Light and Near). ;) Enjoy!

When Sayu knew about Mello’s death, she cried. Alone, in her room, hidden by her mother, the remaining piece of her family.

She didn’t know why that news broke her more than everything else that had happened. Maybe there wasn’t a specific reason. She just wanted to externalize her feelings once and for all, tired to pretend to be strong when her desire was to fall to her knees and drown in a sea of tears.

He wasn’t her _friend._ To be honest, she wasn’t even sure what Mello was for her. Her kidnapper, yes. The man who gave her a shocking experience she’d never recover from. _An equal_.

She saw it in his eyes. The desperate want to be someone else. The need to overcome the one they were just the shadow of. The necessity to be loved as much as their rival was.

For her, it was Light. For Mello, she didn’t know, but there was someone, _she felt it._

They barely talked when she was trapped in that bunker in America. Only once he brought her food and stayed with her, silently, staring at her that was staring at him. It lasted for some hours, Sayu thought. They exchanged few words, she ate, he began to drum with his fingers on his knees. Then, she touched him, covering his hand with hers, and said “Thank you”. She didn’t know for what. The food? Probably. The company? She wasn’t sure.

He looked at her like she was crazy, but didn’t pull away. They stayed like this for a little while, then he got up, ready to leave her alone again. Just before exiting the door, though, he turned his head a bit and said “You won’t die. It’s a promise”. Then, he locked the door behind himself.

She never saw him again after that. He allowed her father to rescue her without his presence, and then she was again in Japan, miles away from him, traumatized and broken but _alive_ , like he promised.

She never talked about him to anyone, claiming she didn’t know who her kidnapper was. She didn’t have news about him for a while, until, one day, Matsuda came in. He was smiling haltingly – _after all, her brother had just died some days before –_ when he said that they recognized the bodies found in the church that went on fire a week before. One was Kiyomi Takada’s, the other the one of a certain Mihael Keehl, also known as Mello. Her kidnapper. “Now you won’t have to worry about him again”, Matsuda said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t answer, waiting for him to leave her alone.

It wasn’t fair, she thought while crying. He saved her but she couldn’t manage to save him.

That was the last time Sayu Yagami cried. Then, after the loss of Mello, she became an ice statue, unable to feel anything at all. She decided she liked it. After all, who would have bore so much pain everything at once?


End file.
